barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney's Pajama Party
"Barney's Pajama Party" is a Barney Home Video/Barney Clip Show that was released on VHS on October 30, 2001. It features clips from Season 5-6 of Barney & Friends. Plot Put on your PJs and brush your teeth, because it's time to go to a slumber party hosted by one of your best friends! So cuddle up close and get ready for a night full of musical memories courtesy of Barney the Dinosaur. There's pizza, popcorn, muffins, and plenty of your all-time favorite songs. You'll sing the night away as you enjoy moments from past shows. And some special friends might just drop by, too ... like Riders in the Sky and BJ and Baby Bop. So be sure to invite all your pals and don't forget to grab you teddy bear, Barney's Slumber Party is about to begin. Stories: The Ant and the Grasshopper (Scene Taken from: Seven Days a Week)/The Tortoise and the Hare (Scene Taken from: First Things First!) Cast *Barney (Voice: Tim Dever; Costume: Antwaun Steele) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson; Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz; Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Mr. Pizza Delivery Man (Steven G. McAffe) (cameo) Additional Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West; Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Costume: Jennifer Romano) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Curtis (Monté Black) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Mother Goose (Barbara Lowin) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Riders In The Sky (Too Slim, Ranger Doug, & Woody Paul) Song List #Barney Theme Song #If You're Happy and You Know It (Scene Taken from: Brushing Up on Teeth) #London Bridge (Scene Taken from: Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm/A "Little" Mother Goose) #Colors Make Me Happy (Scene Taken from: You've Got to Have Art) #Down on Grandpa's Farm (Scene Taken from: You've Got to Have Art) #Nothing Beats a Pizza (Scene Taken from: Try It, You'll Like It!) #The Popcorn Song (Scene Taken from: How Does Your Garden Grow?) #The Muffin Man (Scene Taken from: Five Kinds of Fun!) #This is the Way (Scene Taken from: Seven Days a Week) #Twinkle Little Lightning Bug (Scene Taken from: Itty Bitty Bugs) #The Rocket Song (Scene Taken from: Stick with Imagination!) #How Does He Yodel? (Scene Taken from: Howdy, Friends!) #The Raindrop Song (Scene Taken from: Sweet as Honey) #Squishy, Squashy, Washy (Scene Taken from: How Does Your Garden Grow?) #Brushing My Teeth (Scene Taken from: Brushing Up on Teeth) #A Silly Hat (Scene Taken from: Count Me In!) #It's C-C Cold BRRRR! (Scene Taken from: A Sunny, Snowy Day) #Roll Over (Scene Taken from: The One and Only You) #The Baby Bop Hop (Scene Taken from: You Can Do It!) #Listen to the Night Time (Scene Taken from: Itty Bitty Bugs) #I Love You Trivia *This video marks: **The last Barney video that was never released on DVD in North America. However, Arabic DVDs of this are in Canada and different countries in the Middle East. **The first home video where Tim Dever voices Barney alone. **The only home video (not counting any Barney live shows) to have Antwaun Steele as Barney's costume performance. **The final appearance of Barney's House. Season 7 was originally intended to take place there, but then they decided to have it take place at the park. *A clip from this video is also shown in the movie "8 Mile", staring rapper Eminem. *When Baby Bop goes over to the books and says "When I grow up, I want to be a cowboy," you would see the Mother Goose book that is also used is Let's Help Mother Goose! and Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!. *Despite Tim Dever voicing Barney in this home video, "I Love You" uses an archive recording of Bob West (Keeping the trend of Tim doing mainly the speaking). *The preview for this video is announced by Dean Barnett. Gallery Cdasfsaf.png Videos Category:Barney Videos Category:Second Generation Barney Home Videos Category:Barney Clip Shows Category:Season 6 Videos Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation Category:Season 6 Category:2001 Category:Barney Home Videos